Antes de la pesadilla
by Wind Fast
Summary: Esta historia narra los sucesos de la noche en la que se enfrentaron Celestia y Luna ¿Que hecho en particular desemboco en un enfrentamiento entre Luna y Celestia? ¿Quien tendra la razon? si quieren saberlo denle un vistazo a esta historia


**Antes de la pesadilla**

-¡Tanto esfuerzo para nada, tanta planificación, tantos sueños y esperanzas todo para nada, quería demostrarles lo bello que puede ser la noche, el espectáculo que les pueden ofrecer las estrellas y el cielo nocturno ¿Y que logre? ¡Solo que me teman, que me odien! - Exclamo tumbada sobre su cama y al borde del llanto la cogobernante del reino de Equestria y la encargada de traer la noche.

-Ya te lo he dicho antes Luna esos estúpidos a los que tu llamas "súbditos" no son más que un montón de desagradecidos que no son capaces de apreciar el trabajo que haces cada noche para regalarles una obra de arte digna del mas prestigioso museo- Exclamo una voz que solo podía ser percibida por la princesa Luna.

-Quería regalarles algo único, algo que nunca hayan visto una lluvia de estrellas a gran escala, que podría ser más hermoso que ver el firmamento oscuro y los Aces de luz atravesándolo a toda velocidad, llevo meses planeándolo y pensé que mi cumpleaños era una oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle a mis súbditos cuantos los aprecio y ¿Que consegui? que gritaran aterrorizados en incluso se atrevan a atacarme ¿Es que acaso pensaban que les quería hacer daño?. ¿Qué hice yo para merecerme ese miedo? ¡QUEEE QUEEE!- Luna ya no pudo seguir más y rompió en llanto cubriéndose la cara con ambos cascos

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Luna? Algunas nacen destinadas al sufrimiento como nosotras y otros a triunfar como …. Tu hermana- Dijo la voz con una disimulada malicia en las últimas palabras

Al oir esto Luna saco la cabeza de entre sus cascos, podía verse en su rostro una expresión de furia.

-Esa idiota cuando todos entraron en pánico en vez de apoyarme solo se limitó a calmar a la multitud y luego me regaño delante de ¡MIS PROPIOS SUBDITOS! -exclamo Luna con ira levitando con su magia un jarrón de cerámica y estrellándolo contra la pared – Acaso esa estúpida se olvida de las veces que tuve que hacer su papeleo porque la muy irresponsable prefería coquetear con la nobleza en vez de dedicarse al reino , o cuando la calmaba antes de una reunión con el embajador de un reino vecino porque la muy imbécil estaba tan nerviosa que no podía siquiera levitar una mísera taza de té, o cuando la aconseje sobre como sobrellevar la crisis económica del año 100 D.D (Después de Discord) ya que irresponsablemente dilapido todo el dinero, o cuando me tuve que encargar de Sombra casi sola debido a que la muy estúpida no pudo resistir ni dos segundos con él, me he pasado la vida solucionando los problemas del reino mientras ella se encarga de los discursos y perder el tiempo con los nobles, me esfuerzo por cada noche darles el mejor cielo nocturno a mis súbditos sabiendo que muy pocos permanecen despiertos mientras que ella solo levanta una pelota de fuego gigante y ya todo el mundo la aclama. Yo debería ser la amada, yo soy la que me encargo del reino, yo soy la que me preocupo por el pueblo y que recibo odio, miedo, ataques y que esa idiota me venga a denigrar y tratarme de irresponsable delante de mi gente ¡MALDITA SEA SI YO NO FUERA RESPONSABLE ESTE REINO HACE RATO QUE YA HUBIERA PERECIDO! - exclamo Luna para romper nuevamente en llanto.

-Luna levántate y ponte frente al espejo- Ordeno la misteriosa voz en un tono imperativo.

Luna dudo si hacerle caso, pero decidió seguirle la corriente total que tenía que perder si ya no tenía nada era odiada y temida por su pueblo y su única "familia" era una yegua a la que despreciaba.

-¿Dime que vez en el espejo? - pregunto la voz

-Veo una yegua patética odiada por todos, ridiculizada y a la sombra de su hermana- Exclamo Luna sin dejar de llorar

-¿Quieres saber yo lo que veo? Veo una yegua fuerte, decidida, que da todo por su pueblo solo por una migaja de cariño, una yegua responsable que sabe cómo solucionar los problemas que aquejan a su gente, una yegua fuerte que va al frente de batalla por sus súbditos y por la bandera de Equestria, una yegua humilde que es capaz de hacer todo sin recibir nada a cambio, capaz de solucionar cualquier cosa que se presente sin importar que el crédito se lo lleve una inútil, pero por sobre todo sabes que veo una yegua que debería gobernar- Exclamo la misteriosa voz

Luna dejo de llorar en ese momento concentradose en lo que había escuchado.

-¿Espera no querrás decir lo que creo que estas sugiriendo? ¿Quieres que derroque a Celestia?-pregunto Luna con asombro.

-Mira fijamente al espejo- ordeno la voz

Luna poso su atención en el espejo y de ahí empezaron a materializarse imágenes de ponys durmiendo en las calles, negocios cerrados y niños tan flacos que se le veían los huesos

-¿Crees que tus súbditos merecen esto solo porque la inútil de tu hermana no supo cómo manejar la economía?- Pregunto la voz

Luna no respondía solo se limitaba a observar con una mueca de asombro en su rostro. Inmediatamente en el espejo se sucedieron imágenes de una sangrienta guerra, todo el suelo estaba manchado de sangre y cadáveres de ponys soldados y civiles, mientras que se podía observar flamear la bandera de Equestria completamente envuelta en llamas.

-¿Crees que tus súbditos merecen esto solo porque tu hermana no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para defender al reino?-pregunto la voz

-Nnnno-exclamo Luna con un hilo de voz mientras empezaban a brotarle lagrimas por los ojos

Inmediatamente en el espejo se materializo otra imagen escuelas y hospitales vacios y deteriorados, miles de trabajadores publicos en las calles reclamando sus salarios, calles destrozadas y carretas chocando debido a esto, enfermos agonizando porque no recibían su medicación y niños sin tener clases debido a las malas condiciones estructurales de sus escuelas y familias sin comer debido a que los empleados públicos no cobraban sus salarios.

-¿ Dime Luna crees que tu pueblo merece esto solo porque tu hermana olvida realizar los papeles para ordenar el pago de sueldos , la compra de medicamentos y la mantención de los edificios públicos solo por estar mas ocupada tonteando con la nobleza?- pregunto la voz

-¡NO!- exclamo Luna con firmeza mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por su cara.

Luego de esto en el espejo se materializo una imagen distinta podía verse a ella misma con un vestido de gala a punto de salir junto con su hermana a dar un discurso en el balcón del castillo del bosque everfree. Al momento de salir ve a una gran multitud de ciudadanos reunidos, estos al ver a Luna comienzan a insultarla y a lanzarle desde tomates hasta piedras ella la mira a Celestia esperando que haga algo y la princesa del sol con un tono de enojo mezclado con decepción solo se limita a decirle – Te dije que te quedes adentro ves lo que causaste ¿Qué acaso no puedes hacer nada bien? -

Esto era demasiado para Luna la cual rompió ruidosamente a llorar.

-¿Quieres esto para tu vida? Estar a la sombra de una inútil que pone en peligro a todos con su incompetencia, quieres seguir siendo infravalorada y que nadie te reconozca, quieres ser odiada y temida por el pueblo y que solo la mención de tu nombre provoque odio y escalofríos-Exclamo la voz

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Exclamo Luna con ira rompiendo el espejo con su casco, cortándose al mismo tiempo con los vidrios rotos.

-Entonces ya sabes que hacer- Exclamo la voz

….

Celestia estaba regresando al castillo luego de haber logrado calmar a los ponys del reino dando órdenes precisas de informar que solo se trató de un malentendido y que no corrían peligro alguno, había sido una noche horrible para ella no solo por lo que suponía tratar de tranquilizar a un reino de ponys asustados que creían que iban a ser aplastados por las estrellas si no porque se sentía terrible por cómo había tratado a su hermana, Celestia sabía cómo se sentía Luna debido a las tantas veces que se acercó a su cuarto ya que escuchaba el llanto de su hermana y siempre entre sollozos escuchaba las mismas frases "porque a ella la aprecian y a mí no", "Porque me temen ¿Yo que les hice?" "¿Porque, Porque?" siempre había querido entrar y tratar de hablar con ella o simplemente acompañarla mientras llora pero nunca tuvo el valor suficiente para tocar la puerta, ella sabía que Luna se sentía a su sombra es por esto que se le ocurrió dejarle tareas administrativas importantes a Luna con la excusa de tener asuntos importantes con la elite de Equestria para que ella al realizarlas sintiera que podía hacer exactamente el mismo trabajo o cuando genero un simulacro de crisis económica solo para que Luna la "aconsejara" sobre cómo solucionarlo, pero nada se comparaba con lo que iba a hacer en su cumpleaños luego del espectáculo secreto con el cual su hermana estaba tan entusiasmada ella decretaría que ese día iba a ser proclamado el día de la Luna y que esa festividad se iba a celebrar con todos los habitantes del reino pasando la noche festejando al aire libre para que así todos pudieran apreciar el firmamento nocturno pero en un segundo todo se echó a perder , ponys corriendo y gritando que se venía el fin del mundo , unos inclusos intentaron golpear a Luna ya que la consideraban culpable de lo que estaba sucediendo y en esa situación a ella se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de recriminarle enfrente de todos su irresponsabilidad , lo cual provoco que Luna rompiera en sollozos y se marchara rumbo al castillo.

Celestia descendió ante las puertas del imponente palacio y se dispuso a entrar, al sobrevolar le parecio extraño que siendo que estaba próximo el amanecer la luna no haya estado en un punto mas bajo pero eso no le importaba ahora solo quería disculparse con su hermana.


End file.
